


A Special Christmas Present

by watermelonriddles



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Christmas, Hand Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 01:11:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9049270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/watermelonriddles/pseuds/watermelonriddles
Summary: This Christmas Edward decides to give Oswald a very special present.





	

**Author's Note:**

> MERRY CHRISTMAS ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)
> 
> It's been a long time since I wrote anything like this so please excuse if it's a little rough, but hopefully you all enjoy this little Christmas gift. And if you don't celebrate Christmas I hope you enjoy this nonetheless.

Edward on his knees was the last thing Oswald expected to get as a Christmas present and yet, here they were. He undid Oswald's buttons and zipper and tugged his pants down, underwear and all. Oswald closed his eyes as his cock came free, he held his breath. He was so hard that he was practically aching. At the slightest touch, he jumped. Edward's actions were soft and slow. Whenever Oswald tensed up or did anything that could be perceived as negative Edward paused for a moment before continuing.

At first his hand gently wrapped around it and began to stroke softly, creating a rhythm, slowly building up speed. It was excruciating and Oswald was so close to telling him to just _move_. Instead he braced himself against the wall, trying to calm himself, just a little. He gasped as the speed increased and Edward's grip tightened. He barely had time to really catch his breath when he felt something wet against the tip of his cock. There was a sharp intake of breath as his eyes flew open. He dared a look down just in time to see Edward place his mouth around his tip.

Oswald couldn't believe his eyes and he couldn't stop the moan that escaped as Edward slipped his cock deep into his mouth. He shuddered at the feel of Edward's mouth around him, the gentle pressure as he sucked softly. As he moved his mouth up and down his hand followed suit. He would always stop right at the tip and run his tongue gently over the slit. Each time it made Oswald gasp or moan, sometimes a mixture of both. With a growl he gripped Edward's hair and forced his cock deeper into Edward's mouth, who let out a strangled groan.

His grip only tightened as Edward sucked enthusiastically. It was only when he let out a chocking sound that Oswald gasped and let go, allowing Edward to back off slightly.

"I'm sorry," he whispered.

Edward pulled his head away completely, but continued to stroke Oswald's cock. "Don't be. You should be that forceful more often." He nodded at Oswald's shirt. "Undo that."

With shaky hands he undid his shirt, and left it hanging open. Edward leaned forward and kissed his stomach once before standing. His hand continued to move, slowing his rhythm a little. He took a moment to appreciate Oswald's exposed chest before leaning down and kissing the corner of Oswald's mouth. Softly, he trailed kisses down until he was able to suck on and kiss Oswald's neck, his grip tightened and he picked up the speed again. Oswald gasped and leaned his forehead against Edward's shoulder.

His moans were louder now, like he didn't care who heard. He was holding on to Edward so tightly. His leg began to shake and he could barely utter out the words that he was close. Edward admired the marks he had left on Oswald's neck before bringing his lips to Oswald's ear.

"Do you want me to...?"

He nibbled and licked Oswald's earlobe, earning a shaky, "yes."

Grinning Edward kissed Oswald deeply, tracing his tongue over Oswald's lips, before stepping away. He was breathing heavily now, so close to the edge. Edward got back down on his knees. He licked his lips, looking up at Oswald the entire time as he gripped his cock again. He shuddered as his cock slipped back into Edward's mouth. It was just as warm and inviting as before, but this time he felt more like a live wire.

Edward worked his mouth and hand up and down Oswald's cock. Squeezing gently here, licking there. The other hand even began to play with Oswald's balls. He couldn't help the sounds that escaped him. Sometimes they were loud, so loud they sent shivers down Edward's spine, and other times they were strangled, caught before they could escape. Moans and groans and even growls mixed together. There was that pressure building up and Oswald couldn't stop himself from gripping Edward's hair again. He closed his eyes and put his head back.

All sound halted and for a moment it was like the whole world stopped, before starting up again more quickly than before. Oswald gasped and shuddered as he came right in Edward's mouth. His body slowly relaxed and he could feel himself slip down the wall a little, he hadn't released how tense he'd been.

He released Edward who leaned back and swallowed. Oswald couldn't believe it. He watched in disbelief as Edward wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and stood up.

Looking Oswald straight in the eye Edward smirked and said, " _yum_."

His mouth hung open for a moment before he grabbed the front of Edward's shirt and pulled him in closer. Oswald kissed him barely breaking apart long enough for air. He fumbled with Edward's belt, determined to give him his own special Christmas present.


End file.
